Complicated
by Reven Eid
Summary: R due to language. Now that the series is over i've cooked up my own way of how Nigel & Sydney wind up together, :
1. Bad News

DISCLAIMER: YATTA YATTTA YATTA on to the story :)  
  
  
Sydney stormed into her office yelling a quick hello to Karen whom   
she caught a glimpse of out of the corner of her eye. As she headed   
back out the door to catch her first day of class she heard Karen   
asking for a minute. Sydney didn't have time and simply yelled   
back, "Karen I'll be back in 3 hours just have Nigel take care of it."  
  
As Sydney walked back to her office 3 hours later she began to   
contemplate that she didn't understand kids today. Her class   
consisted of the standard twenty-eight students and like always   
about only half would survive but this year she highly doubted it.   
Almost the entire class had zoned out half way through her lecture.   
She had found wishing for Nigel's presence to make everything   
balance. No she wasn't going to think like that Nigel and her were   
no good together except as co-workers and that was that. Even   
though as she slowed her pace as she began walking down the hall   
to her office she began to wish more and more that their relation   
ship was more than just co-workers. "Oof!" Sydney landed not so   
gracefully on her butt as a man in a black suit helped her back on   
her fit. She immediately noticed that he carried a box apparently   
containing papers while a man behind him held a laptop. "I am   
sorry ma'am". They began to walk towards the stairs and Sydney   
simply shrugged and walked into her office but stopped dead in her   
tracks and her eyes darted around the office. She could hear Karen   
sobbing in her office while it looked like four grown men dressed in   
black were packing up Nigel's desk.  
  
"What exactly do you think you are doing?!" Sydney saw the men   
stop at her yelling and move away from the desk. At that moment   
another man also dressed in a hunter green business suit come out   
of her office. He extended his handed to Sydney, "Good morning   
Ms. Fox. My name is Richard Gets, may we step into your office."   
Sydney shook his hand but turned to the men standing by Nigel's   
desk, "Don't touch anything else." Karen was slumped in one of   
the chairs and Sydney decided to take a seat beside her and hold her   
hand, "Karen are alright sweetie." Karen just sobbed harder.   
Sydney turned to look at Mr. Gets, "What did you tell her." Mr.   
Gets moved Sydney's desk lamp and sat at the edge of her desk,   
"Ms. Fox I am sorry to meet you in such a circumstance but I am   
the lawyer hired by Mr. Bailey to execute his last will and   
testament." Sydney's world shook, last will and testament ran   
through her head so fast that she landed on the chair with a thud,   
"What?" was the only thing she could utter as she could feel the   
giant tear drops beginning to form in her eyes. At that moment   
Karen ran out of the office crying louder. Sydney tried to get up to   
follow her but she was frozen in place, numb from the news. She   
heard Mr. Gets call her name and she snapped out of her trance,   
later she would deal with the pain later now she needed to hear   
what he had to say. 


	2. Time For A Sabbatical

Sydney looked up to Mr. Gets, "What happened?" Mr. Gets stood moved from the desk to the   
chair previously occupied by Karen and began to whisper what had occurred to a one Nigel   
Bailey.  
  
I have been Nigel's lawyer now for four years. We met when he hired me to take care of his   
family's estate as well as his own assets. Nigel decided back in March that he wanted to travel   
around some in Ireland and India. He said he had been there plenty of times with you but he   
wanted to enjoy the scenery and that was the last I saw of him. We traded calls and he wrote to   
me sending me faxes, a postcard or a letter here and there but it all abruptly stopped at the end of   
July. I contacted one of our best detectives who traced Nigel's path and it took him only 3 days to   
get back to me. Nigel had been in a small village in quite frankly the middle of nowhere in India   
when it got attacked. He was killed. I came here today to tell you this and to tell you all the   
arrangements have been made. His body has been shipped to his family's estate in England. I   
wanted you to know because you as well as Karen are mentioned in the will. The both of you are   
required to be present at the reading to be held in exactly two days, in England." Mr. Gets stood   
and patted Sydney's shoulder on his way out the door, "Once again Ms. Fox I am sorry for the   
loss. He was a great man." Sydney turned around to see Mr. Gets and the men take what was left   
of Nigel's belonging from his desk.  
  
Sydney headed to the phone and began to dial the dean's extension; it was vacation time for her   
and Karen. Sydney heard the phone being picked up on the first ring, "Dean Sanders, hi it's   
Sydney." Before the dean could speak Sydney told her, "Dean before you say anything, I taking   
the semester off. Nigel is gone and I am taking the semester off. Give my classes to whomever   
you sit fit, goodbye." Sydney couldn't stay there any longer she felt the walls closing in on her   
trying to suffocate her. Just then the door clicked open and she saw Karen being escorted into the   
office by a security guard. "Ms. Fox, Karen doesn't look so good do you want me to call an   
ambulance?" Sydney took Karen in her arms and sat her down on the desk and turned to look at   
the guard, "No just let me get her purse and my purse and you can walk us outside to get a cab."   
The guarded nodded his head and kept a hold on Karen fearing she didn't have the strength to   
stand on her own and would fall and hurt herself if he did.  
  
Sydney took Karen left arm and linked it though hers to help support her weight as the headed out   
of the office. As she took her keys out she couldn't help and look at the picture frame attached to   
it. It was of her and Nigel back in some place or another, but it was she and Nigel holding each   
other and smiling at the camera like idiots. That had been some good times. No stop she told   
herself she would get Karen and herself to her apartment and then she would sit down and have   
herself a real good cry. Right now the priority was to get out and off campus. 


	3. Picking Up The Pieces

Back at Sydney's apartment Karen was sleeping on her sofa wrapped up on an afghan. A brown   
afghan that Nigel had bought for her on their last trip back to England. She always thought the   
color was a perfect match for his eyes. No not yet. Sydney stood from her bed and moved to   
close her bedroom door. She turned on the radio and stepped into the shower. She stripped   
herself down and stepped into the warm water. Letting it rain on her body and wash away her   
tears and muffle out her heart breaking sobs.  
  
Why was the only thing going through her mind at the moment as she let the weight of the news   
finally hit her. She collapsed on the floor of her shower and drew her legs to her and wrapped her   
arms around them. She was broken. She had loved; no cared was the correct word, before. There   
had been other to fill her life and bed but none that she had loved and she had loved Nigel Bailey.   
Clumsy, stuttering, intelligent, witty, funny, adoring, the list could go on forever but she closed   
her eyes and sobbed harder. He was gone. He wasn't at his family home in England and would   
be returning in a few days, no he was gone. Away from her grasp where she could no longer   
accidentally brush her hand against his. Give him a congratulatory hug and simply hold it for a   
second longer. No she would never feel his body pressed against hers in tight spaces as they tried   
hiding for their lives in the many adventures she dragged him of to. Not anymore, not today, not   
tomorrow not every, why had she waited so long. Not just days she had returned from her   
family's home and prancing around town with every cute guy she came across. Now she felt so   
worthless and empty. Nigel wouldn't be there to pick up the pieces, why because he was the   
reason she had fallen to pieces.  
  
Sydney stood from the floor and turned off the shower that had now turned cold instead of warm.   
How long had she been there on the floor crying, remembering, wishing, hoping and praying that   
it was all a nightmare. Doesn't matter now she thought have to get ready to leave tomorrow so   
that I can see you one last time and tell you all the things I didn't before. But now Sydney   
suspected that Nigel knew all her hidden truths and she smiled for the first time. Nigel was in a   
better place and hopefully just maybe if she was lucky he was now her angel.  
  
Sydney stepped out of her room to find Karen in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. Karen   
turned to face Sydney and smiled a tight smile, "Hi Syd and thank you for everything." Sydney   
waved it off and went to stand next to her leaning on the counter. "We need to go to England for   
the reading of the will and don't worry I'll take care of everything." Sydney saw Karen nod her   
head and heard her whisper thank you to her. "Look Karen I don't know how often this has   
happened to you but believe me, he is in a better place. I don't mean lets through the guy a party   
bet lets be happy for him 'cause I'm sure he is happy to be at peace." Karen lifted her head to   
look at Sydney and smiled once again, she hadn't thought about it that way and now she felt   
better. He heart wasn't breaking because she lost a dear friend. No that friend was in a better   
place and even though she wouldn't get to see him all the time she knew he was happier where he   
was now than he had ever been.  
  
Sydney took Karen's hand and led her to her living room and sat next to her on the sofa. "Now   
how about we go down to the store buy some frozen pizza, lots of ice cream, rent a movie and just   
stay together until we have to leave." Karen beamed at the idea and stood up to get her purse and   
shoes on, "How about we rent Mission Impossible, it was Nigel's favorite. I think he hoped to one   
day be the rescuer instead of being the rescued." As the walked out of the apartment talking to   
each other about all the wonderful things that Nigel had been they didn't notice the black SUV   
with tinted windows follow them as they walked down the street. 


	4. Rain & England

That was one thing that Sydney never understood this country, why did it always rain. Nigel   
always spoke fondly of his life here but how can one enjoy this place if it was always raining.   
The funeral had ended several minutes ago and now her and Karen were sitting in the back seat   
of Mr. Get's car. He had driven them to the site and was now taking them back to the hotel. He   
said that the reading would be at six that night in her room. Nigel didn't have much and even   
fewer people to give his property so it would only be them two, Nigel's brother and his sister in   
law.  
  
"Sydney are you alright?" Karen bumped Sydney with her shoulders to take her out of her other   
world. Sydney just smiled and nodded back to Karen. Today was Wednesday that had arrived   
on Monday and would be leaving on Friday afternoon. Back to the states and to an empty life   
without Nigel. No she wasn't going to cry about it now. She was waiting for her best friend to   
come in from Hawaii. Then she could have someone take care of her while to finally allowed   
herself to break apart. Mr. Gets opened the door for Sydney and Karen to exit at the hotel.   
When had they arrived or even for that matter left the cemetery. Sydney was on automatic now.   
She took her and Karen's key from the reception area and headed upstairs to their respective   
rooms. They agreed to meet at five thirty, which was exactly three hours away. As Sydney   
entered her room she spied her bed and laid down fully clothed. She closed eyes and willed her   
latest dream fantasy to come forth and claim her. She needed silence and that was the only place   
left that gave her peace and comfort. Dreaming of Nigel.  
  
"Don't you think this is a bit much. I mean they might suspect something I didn't necessarily   
have money when I was around now and to suddenly drop them with this is a bit to much."   
Nigel paced his room as he spoke to Richard. Richard had been the individual to stumble upon   
him back in. Well quite frankly he didn't want to think about anything just seeing the images of   
Sydney appearing heartbroken over his loss. Then on top of that hearing that she had quit her   
job period was wreaking his sensible side. "Nigel we've spoken about this. You said you   
wanted to help them and you are. Besides this is sort of your salary per say and you yourself   
said and I quote Karen really needs it. So matters are settled she receives a trust fund with one   
lump sum and Sydney receives your apartment. Besides we cleared out your desk and you   
cleared out your room that would lead her in any way back to your present state." Richard was   
starting to loose his confidence. He couldn't let Nigel become on focused at their task at hand.   
Nigel had come a long way from the whimpering man he found out in the dessert. Having him   
become part of the organization and now to boot their best agent had been amazing. Talk about   
being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Richard knew that it would take time for Nigel to   
become used to his new life or better yet new lives but it had to be done. He was too   
knowledgeable and had now become an expert on weapons and hand to hand combat. No Nigel   
wasn't just a commodity he was indispensable and Nigel knew it. Nigel knew that as much as he   
may miss Karen and love Sydney there was the good that needed to be done for the whole and   
his death was one of this things.  
  
Nigel turned to Richard, "Sorry Richard just a little tousled won't happen again. Now what is   
the next step?" Richard admired Nigel so few people could take heavy burdens and not buckle.   
"Well Nigel my boy we are headed to South Africa seems our friend Steven had made an   
appearance there and purchased some girls. It's rumored that he plans to take them to South   
Korea for the usual and so we must stop the transaction. Locate not only his buyers but sellers as   
well as close the operation down." Nigel nodded, "How about the name Carl Miller this time   
with a New York accent?" Richard had to laugh Nigel really enjoyed his job too much of   
destroying underworld figures but that was good. These people were ruthless and they needed to   
be stopped. "Sounds good to me. Your flight leaves on Friday at eleven a.m. so be sure to be   
ready. Also it won't be a private plane it will be on public transportation so that your story pans   
out better." Nigel nodded and Richard took that as his cue to go besides he had a six o'clock   
appointment to get to across town as Mr. Gets.  
  
Karen knocked on Sydney's door but got no response so she knocked louder, "Karen come in   
come in I'm on the phone with the airline they are asking if its o.k. to move our flight time up to   
eleven a.m. on Friday due to flight cancellations is that al right with you?" Karen nodded as she   
sat at the foot of Sydney's bed. Sydney went to the phone and said it was o.k. for the change.   
Sydney next dialed room service to have some coffee and tea levered for her and the other   
guests. "Karen do you want anything else besides milk?" Karen shook her head no as she stood   
to stand to look out the balcony of Sydney's room. She saw the city and the streets, it would be   
dark soon and no matter how beautiful the lights were she couldn't help but thing how it all   
seemed wrong. She sighed well that is just the way things were. One day you are here and the   
next gone. No one ever came with guarantees. Karen's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on   
the door; "I'll get it!" Karen shot out to Sydney who had stepped into the bathroom to brush her   
teeth. "Mr. Gets come in." As Karen stepped out of his way so he could step in Karen noticed a   
man dressed in black at the end of the hallway. He quickly turned the corner when he noticed   
that she had spotted him. Creepy English people Karen just thought. When Sydney stepped out   
of the bathroom she greeted Mr. Gets with a handshake and mentioned for him to sit. "That's   
quite alright Sydney. I'll just start the tape and get out of your hair." Sydney was confused,   
"Tape and what about Nigel's brother and sister in law." Mr. Gets waved for them to take a seat   
at the foot of Sydney's bed where the best view of the television could be had. "In actuality   
Sydney they will not be coming. You see Nigel left nothing to them so they had no need to be   
here. All he left was a trust fund to be accessed by their children if they ever have any and if   
they don't the trust fund goes to several charities. So you see they were quite disappointed when   
I told them this and thought it best not to come. Now how about we start?" Sydney turned to   
look at Karen, who had the same expression as she did, dumbfounded.  
  
"Hello ladies! Well if you are watching this it means that I'm not around. Sorry about that.   
Richard thought it best that I make a video so people wouldn't think I got tricked. Anyway sorry   
getting sidetracked. Well Karen you know I think the world of you and thank you for all the   
times you've helped me out so without further ado I want to give you a trust fund. I know it   
sounds like a lot but it's a little something to help you by with, well you have fun with it.   
Richard will forward all the information to you to your house in a couple of days so expect a   
pretty package in the mail soon. Sydney, my Syd I really didn't know what to give you since   
you have everything you could possible need. I gave all my manuscripts, documents and   
research papers to the school so needless to say there isn't much left but what is left of my   
apartment and desk is yours. The paintings, pictures, relics I've personally collected are all   
yours. I don't think there is anything left after that. Ooh yes dear brother and sister I've left you   
not much just a trust fund for my future niece or nephew. Well that wraps things up. Don't be   
sad for me I'm in a much better place now taking care of things so don't fret. I'll miss you all   
very much but don't worry I'll keep an eye on you still. Take care Syd."  
  
As the screen went to frost Mr. Gets took the tape out and turned the television off, "Well ladies   
I hope you take care of yourselves and if you need anything here is my card. Don't worry I'll se   
myself out." Minutes after he had left Karen finally found her voice, "What do you want to do   
know?" Sydney simply stood from the bed and looked out the window of her balcony, "How   
about dinner?" 


	5. First Stop

Karen nudged Sydney awake when she heard their flight being called, "Sydney come on   
it's time for us to get on the plane." Sydney stood and picked up her purse. She had been   
traveling light and the only thing to take on the plane with her was her purse. In it she   
had a copy of Nigel's will. She wanted to have him smiling at her and looking at her so   
she had asked Mr. Gets for a copy of the tape. Now as she followed Karen to the plane   
she looked around the airport to take one last good look around her. She never expected   
to have such memories of England. England and happy were to words that always   
flowed together because of Nigel and now he was gone. As Sydney handed her ticket to   
the taker she glanced one last look across the hall to the other departing flight, Africa it   
said. May be some time in the sun would help, "Nigel?". Sydney shook her head and   
looked at the back of the retreating man stepping into the flight across from her headed   
towards Africa. No it wasn't him this man had a confident swagger and black hair.   
Nigel was too much of a sweet heart to be that. She took her ticket stub from the taker   
and headed for the plane entrance. Definitely vacation time under the sun to relax and   
begin to forget.  
  
Sydney had just finished unpacking Nigel's belongings and setting the last picture frame   
on her mantel. Yep all done she sighed. It had been three weeks since she found out   
about his death and just two weeks since she had returned from his funeral in England.   
He friend had come to help her but now she was alone again with the silence, memories   
and torment of what might have been. "No Syd you will not think this way, Nigel   
wouldn't want you to." As Sydney headed to her room for a shower so she could clean   
herself off from the days activities she began to decide what to do. It was still early, three   
p.m., and she didn't feel like cooking for dinner. After she stepped out of the shower she   
headed for her television and pushed play on the VCR, "Take care Syd." Those words   
were all she needed. It was her little secret. Every day she played it so many times to   
survive she needed to hear and see his voice to help pass through the day. Nigel reading   
she had decided to buy a sandwich from the deli down the street and head to the college.   
She would check out one of his many papers and read it through and make any necessary   
changes. He may be gone but the wonderful work that he did didn't have to stop.   
Sydney knew Nigel would be proud. She was editing his work and submitting them to   
the write publications. People would know Nigel and learn to love him as much as he   
did. He great eye for detail and his immense knowledge would not be lost. He would be   
knows through out the archeological community as amazing, like he should have always   
been known. As Sydney stepped out of her apartment building she got an uneasy feeling.   
There it was again the someone watching me feeling. As she looked around she saw   
nothing eye catching and smiled at the children running in the street free from school.   
She began her trek down the deli and to the college. Another wonderful relaxing day   
with Nigel.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor Fox but there was nothing I could do. Administration sent the men   
with the correct paperwork and then in a flash it was all gone. I did manage to grab the   
last paper you were working on with out them knowing. Again I am sorry." Sydney   
watched the work-study Lucinda walk back to the front desk area of the library as she sat   
at her regular spot dumbfounded. When Sydney had walked in Lucinda had a look of   
dread and had dragged her off to the side to give her the bad news. It seemed that some   
school in England had become fascinated with Nigels work and had asked for all of it. In   
turn they had received a nice reward for their cooperation. Sydney took the only thing   
that she had left of Nigel's and headed back to her apartment.  
  
As soon as Sydney stepped into her apartment she knew someone had been there. Her   
bedroom windows were open letting all the cool air out. She had central air she didn't   
need open windows to cool off. All her painting and pictures were tilted as if someone   
had been looking for something and her Nigel video was rewound to the beginning. Yet   
nothing was missing. She called the police and waited for them to arrive. She would   
have them take her to Karen's, the last safe place she had.  
  
"Karen thank you for having me on such short notice." Karen waved it off, "ooh no   
problem Sydney how about some hot chocolate to calm your nerves I know it helps me."   
Sydney smiled, Nigel liked hot chocolate but being English he'd never admit it. "Yeah   
sounds great." As Sydney headed to the room pointed out to her by Karen she took   
Nigels work back into the kitchen with her. "So Sydney any idea why someone broke   
into your apartment and stole nothing." Sydney shrugged her shoulders as she took as sip   
of her chocolate, "They were looking for something specific Karen what I don't know I   
just hope they found it and won't come back." Sydney looked up at Karen, "Karen I'm   
leaving tomorrow for home. I'm going to stay with my friend while this blows over."   
Karen nodded, "need a ride to the airport?" Karen was glowing she had bought herself a   
car with the money Nigel left her. Nothing major just an old junker to get her to where to   
she needed to be, "That would be nice Karen. Well I'll see you in the morning the flight   
leaves at noon so if we leave by ten a.m. I should be good." As Sydney walked away   
Karen was concerned. Sydney had been retreating from everyone lately even her.   
Nigel's death had been her undoing and she only hoped that going back home would be   
what she needed to come back to life.  
  
"It's ok Karen you don't have to walk me. Head back home and I'll call you when I   
come back." Karen and Sydney hugged one last time and Sydney headed to her reception   
area to check in her luggage and head of to her gate. When she got to New York she   
would have to call her friend and have her cover for her just in case anybody called. Last   
night she had stayed up reading Nigels manuscripts on the Tekon society. What they   
were originally and what they were now. It was the last item he had written when on   
vacation and she had a feeling that is what the robbers were looking for. In New York   
she would begin her search because no matter what Mr. Gets had said Nigel wasn't dead   
by some raid on a poor village he was staying at in the middle of nowhere. He had been   
in New York researching the Tekon society. She would track them down and destroy   
them. They had taken Nigel from her and now he was cold and six feet underground. He   
wasn't laughing and being his normal shy self around her. No he was gone and the   
society would pay one way or another. 


	6. Answer Time

Disclaimer: yaddy yaddy yaddy, don't sue  
  
Dedication: To those who have read this story and left reviews.  
Thank you for leaving them and if you have any suggestion feel free  
to e-mail them or leave them on your next review.  
  
Also I have 4 other stories sneak a pick you might like them too, enjoy :)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
Sydney had been in New York now for five days and she was still on square   
one. She had died her hair from rich black to red. To complete the look she   
made sure that they did her eyebrows and eyelashes. If she was going to   
pass a tanned redhead she needed the complete job. If any one saw her now   
they would be shocked. She had taken a job at Club One. It was by far the   
sleaziest dance club and it was in the worst part of town but that is where the   
trail ended for Nigel. In his last journal entry he mentioned that he would be   
going there to meet Patrick. So far in the three days that she had been   
working as a waitress there she had not met anyone named Patrick and her   
casual asking of the other employees had started to raise suspicions. She did   
not need this, "I need to back off and give it a couple more days." Sydney   
rubbed her face hard with her hands. She needed to concentrate and go over   
the journal entries again. There was something that she was missing. She   
had to because never before had she come across a dead end. Sydney still   
hadn't gotten anywhere. She had re-read the journal and taken a nap to rest   
her eyes and mind, "That's it, no more miss nice girl." Sydney got dressed   
to kick any one's a$$ that had information. It was nine on Monday morning   
and the club would be closed but Tony the manager would be there along   
with the rest of the employees. It was now or never. She got her knife, her   
crossbow and for once a handgun. She put a couple of more surprises in her   
bag along with Nigel's journal in her bag.  
  
Tony had just hung up the phone with Pat. He warned Pat that a red haired   
woman was snooping around and needed advice on how to handle her.   
Tony beckoned his boys into his office. Steve, Mark and Michael, his boys   
he called them, were big and scary the perfect security and bodyguards. All   
three had wanted a piece of Red but now he had to tell them that it was a no   
go, "O.k. guys I just spoke with Pat. I sent him Red's picture and he said not   
to touch her. If she is still asking questions then we lock her up 'till he gets   
here." The boys just nodded their heads and as they turned around they   
came face to face with Red and her handgun. "Now boys what exactly does   
dear or Pat want with little old me?" Sydney pointed her gun toward the east   
wall and the boys moved. They were facing the window and Tony was still   
at his desk. "Come on boys were all friends, tell me what does Patrick want   
with me?" Tony stood from his desk to stand in front of his boys, "Red   
you're asking questions that just don't concern you. Just drop the weapon   
and we will let you walk out of here." Tony put out his right had and   
Sydney shot at his desk, "Again from the beginning, what does Patrick want   
with me and what did he do to Nigel?!" Tony shook his head as he held a   
chuckle, "Alright Red if that's how you want it." Before Sydney could react   
Tony dived for her legs and the boys dived for her upper body. Steve   
punched her right in the jay knocking her out in a heartbeat and Mark   
grabbed the gun. Michael headed for the lamp and pulled its cord out. They   
would use it to tie her up for now until Patrick came in. Pat wouldn't be   
happy about this but they had had no choice.  
  
Tony had just called Patrick and told him what had happened with Red.   
Patrick said he would be there in ten minutes to pick her up. Steve stood at   
Red's left and Mark on her right and they began to march her down the stairs   
from the second floor office. When they had reached the middle of the   
stairwell the front doors burst open and shots began to get fired in their   
direction. Michael who was at the front didn't have a chance to react and   
got a quick clean shot through his head. Tony who was at the top of the   
stairs began to shoot back at the intruders, "Back up the office." As Steve   
and Mark ran behind Tony and firing shots of their own they dropped Red   
on the steps. They barricaded the doors and were about to jump out the   
second floor window in Tony's office when they stopped, the intruders   
hadn't come after them. Tony pointed to the door and Steve and Mark   
opened it quietly and peered out. When they noticed no noise they began to   
walk back out, "SHIT! They were after Red. Pat is going to be pissed." As   
soon the words left Tony's lips Patrick stepped into the building, "Where's   
the girl?" 


	7. Shock

DISCLAIMER: yaddy yaddy yaddy, don't sue.  
  
NOTICE: I am bound to loose some of you at this point so ahead of time sorry.  
The next chapter will seem to pick up directly from the last so feel free to  
forget you ever read this.  
  
I should have another chapter couple of chapters in a week or so, enjoy. :)  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
Sydney woke up with a start as the cold water splashed on her body. A lamp was staring   
straight at her so she couldn't see where she was. "Tony what do think you are fucking   
doing?!" A raspy male voice answered her on her left, "Tony isn't here Sydney, neither   
is Patrick." This did not look good they knew her name and they must have her stuff,   
Nigel's journal. This must be the society and now they were going to do to her what they   
did to Nigel, "You bastard! You killed Nigel! You better kill me quick 'cause if I get   
loose all of your are dead." She received a hearty laugh from person X on her left and   
they she screamed. She had received an electric shock to her lower left side of her back.   
For some reason that side felt very sore. She must have a bruise. Person X spoke, "Now   
Sydney what kind of language is that for your host. Besides why would we want to kill   
such beautiful bait as you? No No you don't understand we didn't kill Nigel. In fact he   
is very much alive and by now aware that we have you, so he will no doubt be on his way   
to try and get you back. Love what a ridiculous feeling." Sydney stopped listening to   
person X as soon as he said that Nigel was still alive that she began to cry, "Nigel" it had   
come out as a whispered mantra from her lips. They were fucking with her mind, he was   
dead, "You bastards, he is dead. Now tell me what you want or just kill it doesn't matter   
any more to me." Person X laughed again and she felt another shock but now on her   
lower back right side. It they kept this up at stronger levels each time she was going to   
pass out soon from pain, but she didn't scream. She wasn't going to give them the   
satisfaction.  
  
Person X began to clap his hands, applauding the pain she was feeling. "Now Sydney   
how about I tell you a story. A story of a little bookworm named Bailey; you like the   
name Bailey? Any way Bailey was quite the studious little boy and he came across a   
little old world secret. A secret that has been hidden for centuries, it's about a war   
between the morally right and the socially corrupt." Sydney turned to look at person's X   
voice, what was he rambling on about? "Bailey had been warned to stay of the track   
several times but the morally right found him interesting and decided to take him in.   
Now he is part of their team and well we just can't afford that, now can we?" Sydney   
began to shake her head, "So you killed him just because he had morals. He was a simple   
university teacher's assistant with to much time on his hands. You didn't have to kill   
him. Besides what is so important about keeping this particular secret?" Person X   
chuckled and then it came this time they held it to her right thigh for more time than the   
other two. She could smell her flesh burning on her thigh but she just bit her cheek and   
tasted her own blood. "You don't get it Sydney. We have been around for so long and   
belong to everyone. We provide the world with corruption and reap our rewards. The   
Tekon society has been with us since the beginning with us and it's a simple dance that   
we do but your dear Nigel Bailey is very good at his job and we need him out, plain and   
simple." Sydney turned her head to the left as a door opened letting in bright stream of   
sunlight in from the hallway, the person spoke, "He is here just like you said." Sydney   
heard person X steps and then saw his silhouette at the door, he whispered something to   
the intruder. "Sorry playtime is over." The last thing Sydney felt was an object hitting   
her hard at the back of her head and her world went even blacker.  
  
Nigel was seeing red, Red that was the name she was using. Gets gave him the picture   
and he had put it in his right breast pocket. He led the team to the warehouse they were   
holding Sydney in. It had taken him two days to track them down. They had taken her   
and flown to Seattle. Their stronghold of that Nigel was sure. Sydney was in the   
warehouse somewhere probably being tortured, "Bastards." Angela heard Nigel hiss at   
her side and was afraid. She had worked with Nigel since his entrance into the society   
and knew when he was angry but now seeing him from the corner of her eye he was full   
of blind rage. No one would be sparred. Nigel had gotten permission from Gets to kill   
all the unnecessary people but keep the important ones for interrogation. Nigel looked   
forward to the interrogation. Nigel turned left and nodded then right and nodded. The   
team moved in with stealth. He would see them again and some he never would. They   
all knew the risks they took each time they left for assignment but as far at the world   
knew these people were already dead, I'll find you Syd and I'll take care of you. Her   
name was all he knew as he and the rest of the team crashed into the warehouse and the   
party began. Gunfire exploded from all angles. He ran to the nearest stairwell leading   
upstairs where he was sure they would be holding Sydney. As he ran from room to room   
slamming doors open. The rooms were all empty and now he was at the last door. As he   
turned on the lights he saw the chair and the blood trail that lead out to the exit stairwell   
on the other side of the room. He ran faster than he had ever had across the room up the   
stairs and landed on the roof.  
  
She was there on the floor crumpled at the feet of Jason. He had a gun pointing to him   
and two other men were pointing a gun at Sydney. "Well Nigel it took you longer than I   
expected for you to get here but I'm glad you came. Glad were able to get your   
attention." Nigel began to step towards them and took off his facemask. No sense hiding   
behind it if they already knew who he was, "hello Jason what do I owe this pleasure?"   
Nigel stopped walking as soon as Jason raised his arm and fired a shot. "Nigel be a dear   
and stop walking. Now all we want is for you to work for us and as a present we let   
Sydney live. The both of you together happily ever after, how does that sound?" Nigel   
was about to bow his head in agreement when the guards fell forward. Jason didn't waste   
a moment and he shot Sydney where she lay crumpled at her feet. As Jason lifted his gun   
again to fire at himself Nigel shot him first. He ran to Sydney's and took her hand. His   
own heartbeat was racing so fast that he couldn't get a lock on hers, "Move!" Angela   
shoved Nigel aside and began to check Sydney for life signs. Angela reached into her   
left breast pocket and pulled out her radio, "Get the chopper here now and get the   
operating room set we don't have time to waste!" Nigel snapped out of his daze and   
grabbed for Sydney, he took her in his arms and began to run to the approaching   
helicopter that was landing at the other end of the roof. 


	8. Here and Now

Nigel sat on the floor of the cold hospital hallway. Can it really be called a hospital when   
all the nurses and doctors are agents? Nigel wasn't thinking, for the last three hours all   
he had been was useless. Angela came to sit next to him on the floor, "Ni?" Nigel turned   
to look at Angela. She had been acting as nurse to Sydney's operation; "I won't lie to   
you she's in a coma. She was to weak from blood loss and torture and the gunshot just   
made matters worse but she is also strong and you have to pray that that is enough to pull   
her through." Nigel lifted his head up to look at Angela, "Can I see her, please?" Angela   
stood and held out her hand to Nigel. He held onto it like a raft. Her information was the   
only thing keeping him together at that moment and he couldn't let her go just yet. "Ni I   
don't know when she'll wake up but she can't stay here." Nigel stepped away from   
Angela and took the chair next to Sydney's right side of the bed. If Angela was still   
talking he had stopped listening, all he heard were Sydney's labored breaths and his own   
heart breaking at the pain he had caused her.  
  
Angela walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She had once thought   
that she might have a chance at something with Ni but now seeing him with Sydney she   
knew that there would never be anyone else but her. She had to get to Gets and tell him   
the news so that they could get the Sydney issue arranged.  
  
"Syd if you can hear me I want you to know that I never meant to leave you. It hurt to   
much to do but it was for the best." Nigel began to stroke Sydney's red hair with his left   
hand as he still held his right hand intertwined with hers. "I like your new hair but I   
prefer your original. Syd you can't end like this you have to wake up for me. All that I   
do know is with the belief that you are safe and Syd this isn't safe." Nigel held Sydney's   
hand in between his two and kissed the tip of her fingers. "Syd I hope you understand   
that I can't stay with you and you can't stay here but please come back." Nigel stood   
from his perch and kissed Sydney one last time on the forehead and walked towards the   
door. He had left her once and he would do it again for her own safety. She would be   
taken care of for the rest of her life and he in turn would make those you hurt her suffer,   
starting with the warehouse captives. He turned to look at her one more time and   
whispered his goodbye to her and opened the door.  
  
Sydney was in a meadow enjoying the bright warm sun and the sound of laughter in the   
background. She could feel herself laugh and here someone else's but she couldn't place   
it. Then it went dark and the sky stormy and she heard the wind laugh at her taunting her   
that Nigel was alive. She was trying to hide from the lies. He was dead. Long gone   
from her life. Her security blanket gone. Her savior lost forever in a random act of   
violence. No her sunshine was not warming any one especially not her. Then she heard   
it, his voice begging her to wake up. No the wind is playing with me, there it was again   
asking her to come back. It was him not the wind. She ran. The wind was pushing her   
and she let it help her gain speed towards, towards what she didn't know but it was   
getting colder and she needed to get to the warmth soon before it left her forever.  
  
"Nigel" it was a mere whisper but it was enough to have him running to her bedside   
taking her hand in his and kissing it for all it was worth, his life.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
First and foremost, VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY + infinity sorry that I haven't written  
life just caught up with me (work, home, family, etc.)  
  
Hope you like the new chapter. Well it's 2:30 a.m. time for bed.  
  
I will try to have another chapter up by the end of this week.  
  
Sincerely,  
Reven Eid 


	9. What Happened?

Sorry in advance for what may be considered a crappy chapter. I re-read my   
story and thought that may be I should leave it as is but for some reason have   
now decided totally against. Hope you like the chapter anyway and hopefully I   
should have the story wrapped up by the end of the year. My best educated   
guess is that there are still about 3 to 5 more chapters to go. Enjoy :) and once   
again thank you for all you wonderful reviews on this and my other stories.  
  
Sincerely,  
Reven Eid  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Karen was beside herself. It had been five weeks since anyone had heard from   
Sydney and now here she was in a hospital in El Paso, Texas being taken out of   
the intensive care unit. Last Karen had seen Sydney she herself had dropped   
her off at the airport back home and destined for a flight to Hawaii to spend with a   
close friend. What had happened to her. "Miss are you a relative of the patient?"   
A nurse came up to Karen and startled her out of her musings, "No. I'm her   
secretary her family is to far away and couldn't afford the trip so they authorized   
my being here. Is there a problem?" The nurse nodded and handed Karen the   
clipboard she had been carrying, "No miss its just we need some personal   
information from her. Please fill out these form to the best of your knowledge   
and bring them back to the front desk." Karen nodded and took a seat next to   
Sydney in her new private room. Karen watched her breathing normally and got   
up to go and fill out the forms in better light.  
  
When Karen was done she headed to the front desk as told by the nurse. "Here   
you are miss. I've attached the Sydney's mother's name, telephone and fax   
number where she can be reached so that the ones that I didn't answer she can."   
The nurse nodded as Karen started walking away she headed back to the nurse   
to ask, "Miss how did she come about being here and how did you know to   
contact me?" The nurse looked up at Karen with sad brown eyes, "I'm sorry to   
have to tell you this but she was found by the police in an alley. They had been   
chasing down a robber and happen to see someone dumping a heavy object on   
the floor. Sadly the individual got away but when they neared the package they   
saw that it was your friend. She had no identification on her person only a piece   
of paper with her name on it and your name and phone number." Karen nodded,   
"Please when you speak to her mother don't tell her that. Just tell her an   
ambulance brought her in." The nurse simply nodded and went about her   
evening task. Dr. Cooper had told Karen Sydney would be waking up in a few   
hours. She had been in intensive care due to a knife wood to her stomach.   
Sydney had been fortunate she had been told since the would had not damaged   
any major organs but had required some surgery. If healing went well she would   
be out of the hospital by the end of the week.  
  
Sydney woke up feeling like a thousand bricks had not only fallen on her body   
but had simply stayed there as well. She tried opening her eyes but shut them   
immediately to the offensive bright lights and grunted. She started to try and   
remember where she had been and exactly where she was now when she heard   
the voice, "Karen?" Karen had tears in her eyes she had been so worried that   
Sydney would not wake up no matter how many times the doctors had assured   
her that she would be o.k. "Sydney yeah its me Karen we were all so worried   
about you when we couldn't find you." Sydney tried sitting up but was pushed   
down by Karen, "No stay still I'll set your bet in the up right position." Karen took   
the bed remotes and brought Sydney up to a sitting position. "Thank you Karen   
but tell what's going on?" Karen looked confused and decided to sit down. "Well   
Syd today is Tuesday, October 15th and you've been missing for about five   
weeks. I dropped you off at the airport and that was the last time anyone saw   
you. Can you tell me what happened?" Sydney closed her eyes to try and think   
again but all she got was a big blur. She opened her eyes to look at Karen's   
concerned one and whispered, "I can't remember." Karen took Sydney's hand   
and patted it, "Don't worry its o.k. now and on Friday the doctor said I can take   
you home." Sydney nodded and decided to get comfortable in her bed again and   
rest. She needed rest she was tired. 


	10. Thanksgiving

"Sydney you o.k. in there?" Karen tapped lightly  
on Sydney's bathroom door hoping to get some reaction   
from her. It was Thanksgiving now and for the last  
month Karen had tried her best to be good company for   
Sydney but lately this stomach flu that she had was   
starting to bother her. The door opened and out walked   
Sydney white as a ghost and with dark circles around her  
eyes. Sydney tried to smile at Karen but she   
didn't have the strength for it. Lately she didn't  
have the strength for much. She tried no to worry Karen   
but she had a pretty good idea what was wrong and was   
worried on how to come up with a good excuse for   
Karen. She had been lying to her for the last month  
about not remembering where she had been or what   
had happened but she remembered. She remembered every  
second with such detail that she had no need to   
close her eyes to remember because with them wide  
open she could recall every moment spent with....  
  
"Sorry Karen what were you saying?" Karen sighed.  
She didn't know what was going but Sydney sure got   
over her Nigel depression pretty quick after coming  
back from El Paso, Texas and now was acting like she   
was o.k. Which she thought was good but dare she say  
it scary? Karen moved to sit next to her on her bed,   
"Sydney maybe you should go see the doctor this stomach  
flu of yours is getting pretty serious. You run to   
bathroom at the drop of a hat. What's wrong? Don't  
you trust me?" Sydney held on to Karen's right hand   
and laid her head on Karen's should, "Karen I think   
I have an idea about what's wrong. I'm pregnant."  
  
"Karen you still with me?" Sydney let go of Karen's  
hand and turned her to look straight in her eyes.   
Karen began to cry and gave Sydney a hug, "I'm sorry  
Syd. What are you going to do now? Since you   
don't remember what happened which I guess is good  
now that this has come up but. Ooh Syd I'm so   
sorry." Sydney was sad and happy at the same time.  
Happy because she remembered with whom she   
shared this joy with and sad she couldn't tell Karen  
the truth. Sydney let go of Karen, "You'll see it will be   
o.k. with all the bad things that have happened lately this  
is good no matter how it came about." Sydney   
patted Karen's hands, "Now if I remember correctly  
we've got a turkey waiting to be eaten." Karen smiled   
at Sydney's obvious ability to bounce back from this   
new tumble and decided that she wasn't going to drag her down. 


	11. Christmas Cheer

Sydney circled the date on the calendar with a bright red marker   
and mused to herself, twelve weeks on the dot. At that moment   
her buzzer rang and she headed to her intercom, "Who is it?"   
Karen's hello came in over the speaker and Sydney buzzed her in.   
Moment's later Karen was standing at Sydney's door with bags of   
groceries and Sydney only smiled, "You know Karen I could have   
gotten those things myself?" Karen just shook her head no as she   
headed over to Sydney's' kitchen, "Syd I've already told you it   
is to slippery out there to go and walk. You and that little one   
are not going to go out there and slip on the ice." Sydney   
chuckled and moved towards Karen to help her put away groceries.   
Ever since Thanksgiving Karen had done nothing but pamper her.   
Going shopping for her and being there whenever she needed   
anything. She had appointed herself guardian angel. Sydney   
mused that it was because she couldn't deal with losing anyone   
else. Karen was alone and Sydney and now the baby were her all.   
She loved Karen she had become her best friend and she still   
couldn't share the truth with her. She hoped Karen would forgive   
her, one day.  
  
"So Sydney what's for Christmas dinner? Turkey, ham, veggie   
lasagna or just skip all that and eat junk food!" Sydney   
couldn't hold her laughter any longer she sometimes wondered who   
was pregnant her or Karen who seemed to be consuming more food   
than her. "I think Turkey will be good Karen and real mashed   
potatoes with gravy and green beans. Did you get the cherry   
pie?" Karen was pulling items out of the cupboard and fridge as   
Sydney listed off what she wanted to eat. Karen felt so alive   
and happy with Sydney and only hoped it would last forever.  
  
CHRISTMAS DAY  
  
"Nigel you could try to get some sleep." Nigel simply stayed in   
his seat looking out the window of his 5th floor hotel room in   
Spain. It was snowing outside and Nigel had a far away look.   
His companion didn't know what to do with Nigel on those days.   
Nine weeks had gone by since she had left and exactly two days   
ago when they had started their five day down time Nigel had   
gotten THE NEWS as he like to call it. Sydney was close to   
twelve weeks pregnant. Nigel had been so happy he had been   
running around HQ telling everyone that he was going to be a   
father then reality hit. He wasn't going to be there. Instead   
another agent the one that had been watching her since her   
departure was going to be there. He wasn't very happy any more   
but he had something, constant knowledge and reassurance that she   
was o.k. No one had tried getting near her since the last   
debacle. They had exhausted numerous amounts of resources to   
make sure that Sydney appeared as though she had been kidnapped   
and then simply left in Texas when it was discovered that she was   
not an heiress. He knew it was a lousy lie but anything more   
extravagant and bells would have been ringing on the other side   
and she would be in danger again. No. Like this she just seemed   
a simple person with no special knowledge and she would be safe   
once again. Steve was shaken from his light slumber by Nigel's   
voice, "Steve what do you think she is doing right now? Do you   
think she has opened my presents? Do you think she'll know they   
are from me?" Steve shook his head well at least he had changed   
his mantra. "Nigel old boy she'll know they are from you. By   
now she remembers everything and if everything that has been   
reported to you is correct she remembers everything that happed   
between the both of you during the short time you were together.   
Now Nigel its late go back to sleep." And with that Steve buried   
himself underneath the covers of his bed and slept but heard   
Nigels whispered statement, "Merry Christmas Syd." 


	12. Not a Smart Move

Sydney had it all planned out. Once Karen left for her  
job at Trinity she would sneak out to the mall. She   
knew someone was following her in Nigels company and   
decided to let him know that she missed him,   
loved him and hoped to see him but most of all give  
him in person the wonderful news she had found out   
yesterday. Now all she had to do was get out and  
catch whoever this person happened to be.  
  
Christopher saw Sydney leave her apartment minutes  
after Karen, "Now where is this crazy women   
running off to in such a hurry?" Cris ran down to  
his car parked outside. Sydney had been waiting at the   
street corner waiting to see someone take action and  
bingo there he was. He would've thought it to be a   
she but ooh well here goes nothing. Sydney stepped   
closer to the curb and hailed a cab and so the chase   
began. She had the driver drive to coffee deli shop   
first, her favorite Bean Head Café. Next she made him   
go to the florist so she could place an order for flowers  
to be delivered to her apartment tonight and finally   
the mall. All during this time she had been making   
sure that the car she had noticed earlier was still   
following her. Bingo! As she arrived at the mall   
she made short work of locating a bathroom and changing   
her appearance. Black hair tied in a bun and covered by  
a blonde wig. Long dress changed into jeans and a   
sweater and the final touch thick soda bottle bottom  
glasses. "Now all I have to do is catch Mr. Nosy and   
we can head on home sweethearts." Sydney patted her  
stomach as she headed out the bathroom. At that   
moment she caught a glimpse of Mr. Nosy at the food  
court drinking a soda and sitting at a table. Perfect   
Sydney thought he's still searching for me. Sydney  
headed for the escalator and kept a close eye on the   
man just to make sure not to loose him.  
  
Cris just knew he was in deep trouble. He was getting  
the bad feeling that Sydney knew she was being   
tailed even if it was for her own safety. If he  
didn't find her soon Nigel was going to have his head on a   
platter. He just kept looking around hoping she would pop  
out soon that he didn't hear the woman's   
request. "Can I sit hear all the other seats are taken?"  
Cris simply waved her an ok but did a double take at   
the next words. "You know you're not very good at your  
job. Nigel may not be happy about this." Cris   
swirled back and noticed the woman for the first time.  
Here she was and boy was she in trouble. "You   
weren't supposed to approach me EVER. This only  
gets you into trouble again." Sydney hadn't excepted   
that. She had hoped that Nigel had taken care of the   
problem but now she wasn't so sure, "What do you   
mean?" Cris ran his hands through his hair. "You're  
not out of the woods girly. You've simply walked   
into the jungle now. Go home and I'll call you and  
tell you what to do later. Now I've got to tell HQ about   
this little problem." Cris couldn't sit there any longer  
and bolted for his car. He knew Sydney was safe for   
the moment at the mall so he dialed HQ as soon as he  
got in the car. This wasn't good. 


	13. Two Wrongs Make a Right?

Sydney didn't feel so brave anymore she had come straight home after the incident at the mall and had made sure all the windows were locked and the curtains drawn. She was now in her living room sitting on the love-seat the piece of furniture closest to the front door incase an attack came from there. She couldn't get her thoughts straight, how had something so simple as wanting to find out who her guard was and have him pass along a message to Nigel become a disastrous affair. She had a gun hidden on the right side of the cushion and her knife strapped to her right boot leg. She had called Karen and had asked her to run to the other side of town to get her some squid for dinner. She knew Karen wouldn't be off work for at least another four hours and it would take her almost another four to run her errand she was at least safe until nine p.m. If the situation escalated and she was unable to reach Karen she had a back-up plan. She had created a timed e-mail that would if not stopped by her land in Karen's personal, school and work e-mail. In it she apologized to Karen for everything that had happened and explained in detail where she had been during her disappearance and the possibility that she may be back there once again.

If Nigel could see her now, she had a tailor fit several of her favorite relic hunting khaki pants to accommodate her growing condition. She had several pairs packed in her overnight duffel bag along with several shirts to assist with her growth and a warm parka sitting on top of it all. She had a shawl draped over her shoulders now to conceal her trembling hands she had the phone next to her incase she was contacted via telephone with instructions of any kind. She reached for her bag to make sure all her toiletries were in there and especially her vitamins. She had enough to last her for six months goodness only new what would happen. She was so busy with her thoughts that she jumped three feet in the air when the knock came. She was about to open it when it dawned on her, no one had buzzed her to ask for entry. She took hold of her gun and her belongings and began to walk quietly to her back bedroom. The fire escape was there and it would lead her to the alley just a few steps from the main street where she could flag down a cab. The knocking stopped but she didn't give it a second thought she was scared not only for herself but more importantly for her little ones. She had to survive and hide for them and after that she would try and find Nigel again. She had made it down to the ground and was walking as casually as one can in a dingy alley towards the main street when she heard the crash. She had jabbed piece of wood onto the sliders of the window to prevent anyone from being able to push it up. She had failed to remember that Nigels "friends" were a persistent bunch and they had broken it in order to come down and chase her. She made a best a dash as she could for the main street and waved down a cab.

She climbed in and told the driver to head to China town. She would look for old man Kanoke and have him drum up some papers for her. She had always wanted to go to the jungles of Asia. Exactly where she didn't know but a simple hut and a mid-wife would be all she needed. Who would imagine an American trying to smuggle of the country it was usually the other way around. Maybe she should run off to the desert plains of Mexico she had always wanted to see the whales migrate south to the Baja peninsula nope couldn't do that to many American tourists she wanted to no needed to be inconspicious and she would not blend in very well there. If only she had a better control of, wait she was fluent with french so with her mind made up Canada it was. She would probably be expected to jump a charter to another continent but just a simple hop and a skip to a simple little border town near Washington state would be all she needed. That way when it came time for the babies to make their appearance she could make it back to a us hospital without much problems.

Yup, matter settled. Now she just had to survive the next seventy-two hours and she would be good for the next several months 'till she could come up with another plan.


	14. Of Sunshine and Desert's

Did I tell you that my life is gone?

One moment it was there the next it was gone.

It grew legs and it jumped out the window and no one has seen it since.

I've tried replacing it hence the reason for my delay.

My life is almost back

It's torn and shattered and the tape I used to put it back together isn't all that great.

We will just have to see if it holds.

Inspiration is hard to hold on to

The interest to keep writing writhers away from lack of desire

I hope to have found the time and desire once more.

Sydney was bored. For the last 6-months she had been running. She had stayed in Canada for a while but the cold was unbearable and with the twins constantly fighting lying down to enjoy a nap or good book was impossible. So she opted for the shores of Mexico thinking that even if the twins were playing soccer with her kidneys she would have a nice view. Instead she has spent the last four months in doors sitting in front of the air conditioner because now the heat was unbearable. But she wouldn't trade a second of it. The _curandera_ had told her that she needed to rest and go to one of the big hotels or at least to town for the next month. Carrying twins was not a laughing matter and she did not want to be held responsible if the _gringa_ died giving birth. Sydney had decided to go to town and see a doctor and if he mirrored the wet nurse's opinion she would book a flight that afternoon to whatever US destination was available.

During her stay in Mexico now reaching its fourth month the twins had slowed down their activity to simple movements, guess the heat had been to much for them too. Hopefully a flight would be available for somewhere like Wisconsin. There were nice quite cabins there or maybe Kentucky, no one would expect Sydney Fox renowned archeologist to be there. She would have to wait and see the taxi was here now.

"Now boarding Flight 893 with non-stop service to San Antonio, Texas at gate 45". Sydney did not return to her rental home after the doctor's appointment. He had mirrored the wet nurse's concern over the twins so Sydney took herself straight to the airport hoping for the best. She had decided against the flight to San Antonio. Since 911 all airports receiving international flights were being scrutinized with a fine tooth comb. No she opted for a flight to Juarez on the Texas border where she would cross on foot. She would rent a car and drive as close as she could to Austin and purchase another set of documents so that she could travel further north. She needed to stay in hiding until she could find a way of contacting Nigel. If only she could remember some more of her time with him. They had been secluded and only been able to see out thru windows he never shared information and she didn't ask, she had thought she was going to stay with him. Naïve that was what she had been at that time. Naïve but happy to be with him one more time that rational thought had left her and now. Now was now and she needed to go to the bathroom before they called for her flight that should begin boarding in about 15 minutes.

Nigel had been beside himself. Six months and no word as to Sydney's possible whereabouts. She had simply vanished of the face of the earth. She had left Karen a message that in six months if she were not to contact her or her lawyer then all of her monetary and worldly possession would be hers now with a small amount being given to Claudia. It was now two-week since the self imposed deadline and Nigel could not bring himself to think the worse. If he did that meant that Sydney and his new family were gone and that was something he couldn't let happen. He still did his work watching, waiting for them to make a mistake so that he could stop them from reaching a new disastrous goal. But in the quite of the night he sought her out. He examined flights in bound and outbound waiting to see if any name or destination rang a bell but so far nothing. He thought he may have had her in Canada but by the time he had arrived the house had been empty for a couple of weeks. Where she could have gone he had not been able to decipher but he would find her. He had a link to cameras at airports, ports and international crossings just in case her image came thru. He had video back logs going back three weeks but he knew he would find her. Today, at least for now he needed some sleep.

At 3am his computer's alarm went off, it had found a match. Nigel's apprentice Samuel fell off his bed with gun aimed at the offensive sound demanding what was the matter from Nigel. "Quite Samuel I've got a hit." Samuel turned on the room's lights and ambled a chair over to where Nigel was sitting bringing up the data on his computer. Camera five on bridge number 2 of a town on the border of Mexico and Texas. He brought the image up on his screen; he wanted to make sure it was her before he got his hopes up. Then there she was, the camera had captured her from the waist up in profile and she looked amazing. Nigel felt tears come to his eyes, she was alive and still carrying the twins. Samuel's question brought him back to reality, "So you gonna try and catch her before she leaves?" "What?" Samuel pointed to the bottom right corner of the screen to show Nigel that the image had just been captured fifteen minutes ago hence it would be a good assumption that she would probably wait 'till sunrise to catch a flight or rent a car so that she could head out of town. Nigel flew out of his chair with Samuel hot at his heels.


	15. The Middle of Nowhere

Sydney was exhausted. She had booked a room at the hotel the cabbie had told her to and he was right no one in there right mind would go looking for her there. Good thing she wasn't in her right mind. The bar down the street had just closed the front desk clerk told her so the park across the street was going to get loud real soon from all the drunks trying to sing. Right now a train could come flying thru her room and she would still sleep thru it. She tried to put the doctor's words out of her mind and concentrate on her next move. "Shower, sleep and book a flight back home. Hopefully Karen still lives in her apartment." Sydney rubbed her belly to appease the twins who had just woken up an decided to play kickball with her kidneys. She stepped into the hot shower hoping that it would help to relax them and sooth her nerves. She had been concerned since she had crossed the border. Border security in this town was very tight and she was concerned that perhaps in her attempts to avoid detection she may have unwittingly made herself look like someone that had something to hide. Well she did but she didn't need the local police coming to her door, not atleast for the next three days 'cause she was sure that would be how long it would take her to get some good fake documents.

The cabbie had been pretty helpful telling her that his cousin who worked ground crew at the local airport had told her that any outbound flights from Laredo were now being stopped and passenger documents being checked with a fine tooth come. Same went for anyone trying to drive out of the city. Those were her only two options for getting out of town since there was no Amtrak service and she did not have the funds to pay for a private flight out of there. Well tomorrow was going to be here soon enough she may as well get some rest.

Nigel and Samuel had landed in record time. They had been stationed in California and Samuel's had some old connections that owed him favors. True you were supposed to be dead to all your past acquaintances but the organization didn't know Samuel. His friends always knew he was headed for big things concerning protecting his country and the American way of life so when he "_died"_ and no body had been recovered they knew he would pop up sooner or later. His old buddy Hank had a private jet business and he wrangled clearance from San Diego to San Antonio, Texas. From there they would rent their own private plane to Laredo so as not to get Hank into more trouble in case people came looking for him. So now here he was Nigel Bailey ex-teacher's assistant holding on to dear life in his passenger seat while Samuel flew the twin engine aircraft at breakneck speed to Laredo. The flight should take less than 45 minutes but with Samuel driving Nigel was sure they'd make it in thirty. He was unable to locate any connections in the border town, seemed it was a dead zone. It was controlled by **_THEM_** so Nigel had to make sure he found Sydney quick and got her out just as fast. It would take **_THEM_** about thirty-six hours to discover the ruse so they had to make sure they were on the other side of the country by then.

Sydney was awoken by the sound of thundering steps coming down the hall. She put her shoes and khaki pants on quick, strapped her knife to her right leg and hid next to the dresser. She had a gun but she kept it out of view, no sense in giving them a reason to fire just in case they weren't looking for her. The steps got closer and Sydney tried to control her breathing, the adrenaline rush she felt woke the twins up to and they begin to stir within her. The steps stopped outside her door and Sydney could have kicked herself, she had been found and she was scared. That's when all hell broke loose, the police shouted SWAT and for the person behind the door to open it before it got broken down. Before she could answer she heard bullets being fired she covered her head scared that glass or debris from the wall would rain down on her and hurt the twins. What felt like hours but may have been only minutes before the bullets had stopped and her room was still intact. She ran to the door and opened just a sliver so she could see what was going on and the people across the hall, two men and two women were being paraded out of that room with handcuffs. They were being read their rights in English and Spanish while another police officer held two black duffel bags. They were open and Sydney could see clear bags full of a white substance and some filled with green dead grass. She closed her door so relieved that she had been mistaken, the police wasn't here for her they were here for the drug pushers from across the hall. She went and sat on the bad and cried silently tears of relief and once again wished that Nigel was with her. It took about an hour before the noise outside stopped, she sneaked another peak and it was all clear as if nothing had happened, she absentmindedly thought that this must be such a common occurrence that they have the quick clean-up job down to a science. She decided to try and take another nap, it seemed the twins had already dozed off minutes ago since they had stopped stirring. Rest, rest would really be nice then lots of food.


	16. Saturday Morning's

It was 10:00 am Saturday morning and Sydney could here the city outside alive. The air conditioning unit in her room was busted and she had a noon check-out time, "_Might as well head on out."_ She gathered her one bag and began to walk the two flights down to the lobby when she neared the final twelve steps she heard a voice she thought she'd never here again. She stopped and tried to think if she remembered seeing another exit available thru the first floor or better her room. She stepped back as quietly as she could and walked as fast as the twins would let her down the hall of first floor of rooms there was a large window at the end of the hall and a fire escape ladder like at her apartment hopefully she would be able to budge the window. "Of all the places in this world you could have landed this was the worst Ms. Fox or should I call you Ms. Bailey? Which one would go best on your tombstone?" Sydney stop struggling with the window and turned to look at a man whose voice she recognized back from when she was being held hostage close a year ago. "What do you want with me?" She knew perfectly well what they wanted her as bait for Nigel or perhaps dead since the ring leader was dead thanks to her either way she needed time while she pulled out her cell phone to call the police. "Now Ms. Fox you wouldn't be trying to call the police would you after all this little piece of heaven does belong to us and the police would not be of much assistance to you." Sydney was at a crossroads, should she or shouldn't try to call the police if they were bluffing they were doing a pretty good job at it 'cause she was convinced and brought her cell phone out and tossed it at them. They began to walk towards her with their hands outward in case she tried to attack them. Sydney contemplated it but she knew that any strenuous activity would only hurt the twins instead of help. She closed her eyes and let her arms fall slack on her sides. Like it or not they had won and she needed to be calm if she was going to survive 'till she was able to free herself from the organization. They grabbed her arms and started walking her to the stairwell so they could exit thru the front lobby where their car was waiting.

Nigel's was running across the plaza to the hotel the cabbie had said he had dropped the woman in the photo last night. The cabbie also told him to hurry 'because someone else had asked about her about 30 minutes ago. Nigel called his partner and told him to bring the car to the east side of the plaza. As Nigel got a better view of the hotel entrance he stopped dead in his tracks there was a black SUV with black tainted windows sitting at the front of the hotel. He saw no other individuals but usually they traveled in packs of five and considering Sydney's reputation he wouldn't be surprised if they doubled it. He ran to the side of the building and up the fire escape he didn't get far when he saw two men holding onto a woman. He didn't think he only reacted; he pulled out his gun and placed the silencer on it. He only had seconds for this to work before all hell broke loose with a quick prayer to whomever was listening Nigel pointed and aimed.

Sydney heard the glass break and she crouched down and covered her stomach with her arms as best as she could. When she opened her eyes a few seconds later the two men were down with blood pouring out of their necks, what she heard next made her jump. Now was not the time to dawdle move and moving quickly was the only way she was going to make it out of this. She saw Nigel at the stairwell with his hands out to her to help her climb out the window. She would think about was happening later right now she was trying to control her breathing between the sounds of the gun shots and seeing Nigel her blood pressure had skyrocketed and that was not good. They made it down to -the ground level and tried walking to the waiting car as calmly as possible considering what had just transpired. Nigel and Sydney climbed into the back seat and Samuel drove off headed for the express way to the airport and out of town before any one was the wiser. Sydney and Nigel held onto each other and cried silently in the back seat the entire way to the airport.


	17. The End ?

Thank you all for having stopped by and read Complicated. The last chapter is in my head except I would like to know which version you would prefer. We have the blissfully happy ending which is about three chapters and the miserable unhappy leave you hanging ending to a possible sequel ending?

Please do e-mail me your requests and I will forward to you the ending that you like. If you prefer both then I shall forward accordingly. Once again thank you and please don't hesitate to stop at my other universes.

Sincerely,

Reven 


	18. Infinity is a Happy Place

First and foremost, I would like you, the reader, to know that I am sorry that this took so long to come your way. Once my muse realized that these would be the final Nigel/Sydney words I would type, it ran off into the sunset. Don't get me wrong it did come back but it only teased me with storylines for other shows that I watch such as Kyle XY and Eureka (both of which I recommend).

Bottom line this chapter I am wrestling out of myself to give to you with my deepest apologies for its delay, its bad grammar, it's possible lack of flow. Please be aware that I have no Beta and I wrote this in about ninety minutes because it needed to be written. I had also mentioned that there would be an alternative ending with a possible second part to the story, this may not happen and again I do apologize for giving you false hope. I don't know how other writers feel when they place that last period in their story but for me after having typed Sydney and Nigel's final chapter I think it is the end for me in this universe. It has taken me four years to finish this and thank you for coming and sharing that time with me. If no one has told you this before either in this corner of the Internet or even in your life, your presence is valued. You are special and I am thankful for you. Please don't be a stranger I have other universes I have visited so please visit my other stories and drop a line.

Sincerely,

_Reven Eid_

Nigel and Sydney held onto each other as tight as their bodies would allow. They had missed each other terrible and the recent months had taken a toll on their sanity's. As they held each other both not knowing what the next few minutes would hold for them, Sydney made a choice, if this was it she had to tell him. "_Nigel, I want you to know that I regret nothing. I only wish I had loved you sooner but I do not regret the children and I don't regret where I am now because it has brought you back to me."_ Nigel looked at Sydney as she had a stream of tears coming out of her eyes and fell in love with her even more, if that was possible. "_Syd don't talk like that, you'll see everything will be alright. I'm here with you and everything will be alright now, ok."_ Sydney nodded her head but she had little hope in his words. Their pursuers were ruthless and relentless; they would stop at nothing to get to Nigel by using her or the children, as bait and she just could not let that happen. "_Nigel you need to know what the doctor in Mexico told me."_ At this statement, Nigel looked at her once more, "_Ok."_ "_He said I have to remain calm and not let my blood pressure get to high. Right now, even with everything I think I have managed but I don't think I could take another adrenaline rush. I am sorry."_ At this, Sydney buried her face in Nigel's chest and he held her while trying to provide her with his strength.

"_Nigel, we should be at the airport in about 5 minutes and if everything goes well we should be departing in exactly 10 minutes."_ Nigel just nodded at what he was just told, 10 minutes and they would be safe he just had to have hope and faith, two things that he had given up with the passing of his parents. Life was too hard and logical at times to believe in a higher power; a higher power that had orchestrated all this, for what his/her personal amusement. A higher power that took joy in the misery of others, he didn't know and he had let go of that belief system years ago, there was just to much evil in the world to think that there was good in it as well but as he held Sydney close to him and felt his children move as he placed his palm on her stomach he had to pray. Nigel prayed for the first time in years and begged whoever was listening for just a few more minutes of peace so they could get out and live their lives with their children. He knew he was being selfish, he had given up on God so long ago God must have given up on him now but God had to know his children were innocent and for them he prayed that they would all make out alive.

The care approached the runway gently to not arouse suspicion and Sydney and Nigel cleaned their faces so that no one could see they had been crying. The exited the vehicle and did not look back once as the boarded the plane. They got in adjacent seats and strapped themselves in. Samuel went into the co-pilot chair after he had sealed the hatch. Samuel had never known tension like the one he did now and he could only imagine what Sydney and Nigel must be going thru. Enough about that he thought, time to fly.

"_Tower this is Flight 00919 requesting clearance for take off."_ "_Flight 00919 request granted please use runway 4 and thank you for visiting Laredo."_ Samuel turned the plane towards his designated lane and began final flight procedures. Just a few more hundred feet he thought and they would be ok.

Sydney did not see the plane take off but felt the force of its departure and the popping of her ears when they had reached a safe altitude and she could not help but cry. They were safe; Nigel had told her that once in the air they would head straight to Houston where a good portion of the city was safe. Sydney knew it would not be as easy as Nigel said, his superiors would be extremely mad at him for pulling this little stunt but right now they did not matter. Samuel's voice came on the speaker to remind them that they would be in Houston in about 55 minutes.

Nigel held onto Sydney's hand as they walked out of the plane in the darkness of the hanger. He saw two of his supervisors and medical personnel waiting for them by the back wall. Samuel had heard what Sydney had said he had communicated it to the landing crew, best be prepared that was Samuel's motto. Sydney did not want to let go of Nigel's hand so he accompanied her to the medical personnel so she could see they could be trusted. Sydney vaguely remembered some of their faces as the individuals who treated her last time and she let go of Nigel's hand. Nigel stepped away as Sydney was asked to lay down on the bed for she would be transported via ambulance to the hospital building of the airport. Nigel whispered to Sydney that he needed to take care of a few matters but that he would be with her shortly. Sydney nodded as she closed her eyes to rest for a bit. Safety had never felt so good to Sydney until today.

"_You are aware that this is not allowed"_ Porter spoke first with Carter nodding in agreement. "_I am aware of the strict rules that guide us but you were also aware of who and what I was and as such you could not expect me to let go of my new family."_ Porter and Carter looked at each other and Carter spoke next, "_You will remain here with her until the birth of the twins at which time a final decision will be made concerning your continuation within our ranks."_ Porter and Carter walked towards the waiting vehicle and Nigel walked towards Samuel who had a gold cart waiting to take him to Sydney, "_Nigel 'ol boy you'll see you and Syd will be set up somewhere with a white picket fence and the kids running around in the yard with max the dog running around in the back yard."_ Nigel had to laugh, Samuel his spirits never were dampened by anything but this time Nigel hoped it was true.

When Nigel arrived at Sydney's room, he stopped and leaned against the doorframe. She had been showered and dressed in a hospital gown and she seemed so much more relaxed. When he arrived Nora, the doctor in charge, had explained to him what had happened in his absence and that they had administered Sydney a minute dose of a sleeping aid to help her relax enough to fall asleep naturally because that was what she needed now. Sydney had been prescribed bed rest until the birth of the twins a decision that would be reached when the results of her exams were given to her. Nora had told Nigel that both the twins had a strong heartbeat so she did not think there was anything to worry about now and from the dimensions she took from the sonogram it looked like both baby's were growing healthy, for a set of twins. Nora had waved Nigel off and here he was now staring like a school age boy at the most amazing woman he had ever met and she was his.

Sydney stirred when she felt someone staring at her; she peeked from her eyelids and was smiled when she saw it was Nigel. She extended her had to him and he came and sat on the bed. She tried to speak but Nigel shook his head and told her to sleep and so she did with Nigel holding her hand. They were together now and everything would be ok.

Nigel and Sydney had expected at least a month maybe six weeks before the twins decided to make their entrance into the world but for the last forty-eight hours Sydney had been having slight pains and now as she stood in the shower she had felt her water break. She had been in the Houston facility for three weeks and everything had been going so well. Nigel due to his escapade had been removed from active duty and he had been staying in Sydney's hospital room. The staff had brought in an extra bed for Nigel to rest in and he had promptly scooted next to Sydney's so he could be close to her. Nora had come by every day twice a day to make sure the twins were ok and she had given Nigel strict orders to not worry Sydney, but when all you have each other and four blank walls there is nothing to upset you. So Sydney and Nigel had spent their days reading, talking, playing cards and Sydney had taken up knitting. At times, she did miss relic hunting but she only smiled at those fond memories, she had a new life and her old one was not safe for her anymore. She would dedicate herself to her new family and she looked forward to when they could all walk out of there. However, right now pressing the emergency alarm was more important.

"_Syd sweetie it's almost done, ok you are doing great."_ Sydney smiled as Nigel held her hand and they waited for the birth of their first child. It had been determined that it would be best for the children to be born via caesarean so that the stress of the birth would not cause them undue harm. Syd and Nigel agreed wholeheartedly and they both burst into tears when they heard they first child wail followed closely by a second. "_Congratulations Nigel and Sydney who have a healthy……"_

It was now two weeks since the birth of the twins and everyone in the hospital was in awe of the twins. Nigel and Sydney were continuously told how lucky they were to have baby's that slept thru the night. Nigel and Sydney had been scared at first that the baby's would be under weight and require special attentions but both weighed a little of 6.5 pounds and were healthy and fit. Nigel had been called by Porter and Carter earlier in the day and now it was six o'clock time for another feeding and Nigel was nowhere in sight to help Sydney with the twins. As Sydney was getting up from the bed to go to her children Nigel walked in. Behind stood two men whom Sydney did not recognize. "_What's going on Nigel?"_ "_We are leaving Sydney"_ Nigel waved at the men and they parted to let a nurse walk-in with two baby carriers. Sydney knew this may happen, Nigel had told her about rumors of agents disappearing and never being seen again she just didn't think Nigel would be so accepting of their fate. Nigel gave Sydney her boots and her shall as the nurse finished packing the children they walked out the door. Sydney noticed that the facility seemed abandoned and she wondered when this had happened as well.

Sydney and Nigel were escorted back to the hanged they had arrived in and asked to board the waiting plane. Inside were two men that Sydney guessed were Porter and Carter. As Nigel strapped the baby's in Sydney did the same for herself. Nigel sat next to Sydney and took her hand in his. "_Ms. Fox sorry for the secrecy but it is all for the best. Nigel and you are being transported to another safe location where you will be allowed to raise your family without fear."_ Sydney turned to Nigel to ask but before she could ask Carter interrupted, "_The other family's and the children you will encounter there are the children and loved ones of all those within the organization who were in danger. Very few of our members have close blood relations so the town you will be settling in has a population of less than thousand people. You will be given jobs within the community and you will no longer have to use aliases. Everyone there has been up to speed of your situation."_ Sydney nodded her head, Porter, and Carter stood and walked out of the plane. Nigel reached over to hold Sydney as she cried out of happiness. Life was not perfect and from this point, forward it would not be safe but they would be together as a family and they had at least found some peace.


End file.
